


Christmas Movie

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Series: 2012 Sam/Lucifer Advent [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' a Halloween movie or a Christmas movie?" Lucifer asked idly as the movie played on the television in front of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20!
> 
> I'll admit that the Sam/Lucifer is a little shoehorned in, but you try writing 24 Sam/Lucifer fics and not going significantly different setting AU for them and have them all be great, okay?

"Is 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' a Halloween movie or a Christmas movie?" Lucifer asked idly as the movie played on the television in front of them.

"Halloween." Sam said at the same time Dean answered "Christmas."

The brothers looked at each other incredulously.

"There's only one Christmas-y song in it, how is a Christmas movie?"

"It has Santa in it!"

"And The Boogeyman and a bunch of Halloween stuff!"

Dean pulled a bitchface that Sam was almost proud of. "If it's a Halloween movie, why are they airing it in December?"

"Is Gremlins a Christmas movie? Is Lethal Weapon a Christmas movie?" was Sam's only response. 

Lucifer chuckled a little even as Sam was losing the argument.

"Yes. Lethal Weapon is a Christmas movie. And Gremlins is a bullshit movie. Water doesn't make them multiply."

"Yeah, it just makes them spew acid. And you nearly cried when Dad told you that Mogwai weren't real."

"No, I didn't!"

"Oh, you so did!"

Lucifer was starting to get annoyed with Sam and Dean talking over the movie and not so subtly pulled Sam into his lap, shutting both brothers up quickly.

"It's a Halloween movie." Sam mumbled as he curled up to Lucifer and continued watching the movie.


End file.
